Perentager Pairing
by Dae Lee Moon
Summary: D.O makhluk perentager yang nyasar ke bumi. Bertemu dengan ilmuan muda bernama Kim Jongin. Bagaimana akhir dari kisah mereka? Teng teng teng... KaiSoo/KaiDo/slight HunSoo. GS
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Perentager Pairing**

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Fantasy, Romance dan temukan sendiri ne xD**_

_Rate : __**T (GS)**_

_Cast : __**Do Kyungsoo (D.O)**_

_**Kim Jongin (K.A.I)**_

_Annyeong sesuai janjiku, nae bawa ff baru nih. Ini adalah ff dengan gendre fantasy pertama nae. Happy reading~ semoga kalian suka ^^_

**Summary :**** D.O makhluk **_**perentager**_** yang nyasar ke bumi. Bertemu dengan ilmuan muda bernama Kim Jongin. Bagaimana akhir dari kisah mereka? Teng teng teng... KaiSoo/KaiDo/slight HunSoo. GS^^**

**Perentager Pairing**

**Chapter 1**

Malam purnama pertama di tahun 2014. Sebuah piringan raksasa yang terlihat seperti pesawat UFO berdiameter kurang lebih 200 cm terbang di atas langit kota Seoul yang telah sepi. Dan pesawat itu mendarat atau lebih tepatnya terdampar di sebuah bukit yang terletak di pedesaan yang jauh dari pusat kota Seoul.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat kejadian tersebut karena kejadian itu terjadi pada tengah malam. Terkecuali seorang ilmuan muda yang dengan tidak sengaja melihat pesawat tersebut mendarat saat dirinya melewati bukit hendak pulang ke rumahnya.

"Astaga! Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" pria yang mengendarai seekor kuda berwarna coklat itu turun dari kudanya mendekati pesawat yang mirip dengan cakram yang sering digunakannya untuk berolahraga.

"Ini terlihat seperti pesawat UFO, apa didalamnya ada alien?" namja itu mengetuk-ketuk pesawat langka di hadapannya itu.

Sesaat kemudian sebuah pintu yang entah dari mana asalnya terbuka. Memunculkan sinar putih yang begitu terang sehingga namja itu memundurkan langkahnya.

"Omo! Ige mwoya?"

Tak lama cahaya itu meredup dan tampaklah sesosok tubuh mungil yang dibalut dengan jubah hitam berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"N-Nugu-ya!" namja itu bertanya agak sedikit ketakutan. Lalu dengan tangan yang sudah bergetar ia meraih dan melepaskan jubah makhluk itu.

Namja itu membulatkan matanya terkejut saat dilihatnya sosok yang tadinya begitu menyeramkan, sebenarnya adalah seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang sepunggung dengan bibir yang berbentuk hati. Matanya yang bulat kini tengah menatap namja yang terlihat sedang terkejut di hadapannya.

Yeoja itu memakai jubahnya kembali karena merasa takut dan juga kedinginan akibat salju yang mungkin akan segera turun. Lalu yeoja itu berlari untuk melarikan diri karena ketakutan dengan manusia pertama yang baru ditemuinya sedang mengamatinya.

Namun ketika sedang berlari menuju sebuah pedesaan untuk meninggalkan namja itu, D.O -yeoja itu- bertabtakan dengan seseorang.

BRUKKK

"Ahh mian" seorang namja yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya membantu D.O untuk berdiri.

"Gwaenchana?" D.O hanya diam menatap satu lagi manusia yang ia temui.

"Eoh, apa kau artis yang sedang shooting di tempat ini?" Sehun –namja itu- bertanya karena melihat kostum D.O yang sedikit aneh. D.O hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh namja itu.

"Kenalkan namaku Kim Sehun" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, namun D.O tidak kunjung meraih tangan Sehun. Hingga akhirnya Sehun sendiri yang meraih tangan D.O untuk berjabat tangan.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak Kkamjong! Kenapa baru pulang sepagi ini? Tadi aku mencari-carimu di bukit, kau kemana saja eoh?" tanya Sehun saat melihat kakaknya yang baru pulang.

"Kim Sehun! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi! Panggil aku hyung! Aku lahir 2 menit sebelum dirimu!" teriak kakak itu dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terlihat gelap dari luar.

"Cih dasar Kim Jongin! Kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak ada di sini, aku pasti sudah mengurungmu di dalam kamar!" kata Sehun.

"Omo! Bukankah yeoja itu ada di kamar Jongin sekarang?" Sehun terlonjak karena baru menyadari sesuatu.

"AHHHHHH...! SIAPA KAU! KENAPA ADA DI KAMARKU!" Jongin yang saat itu hanya memakai boxer berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"Sudah kuduga" kata Sehun sambil menepuk jidatnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Siapa makhluk _buntelan_ itu?" tanya Jongin yang meninggalkan D.O di dalam kamarnya.

"Dia D.O, ah ani! Aku sudah memberinya nama Do Kyungsoo. Tadinya aku ingin memberinya nama Kim Kyungsoo tapi dia " jelas Sehun yang masih duduk di ruang televisi.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Jongin masih dengan beberapa pakaian tebal milik Jongin yang tadi malam diberikan oleh Sehun sehingga Jongin menyebutnya makhluk buntelan/?

"Ahh Kyungsoo kau sudah bangun. Mian, dia pasti yang sudah membangunkanmu. Perkenalkan dia Kim Jongin, kembaranku. Tapi kita berdua tidak terlihat kembar sama sekali bukan?" Sehun terkekeh ketika selesat dengan ucapannya. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Jongin yang juga sedang melihatnya tajam.

"Bukankah dia yeoja yang tadi turun dari UFO?" batin Jongin setelah berhasil menemukan sesuatu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya! Kenapa tiba-tiba berada di dalam kamarku dengan pakaian seperti itu" Jongin mengintrogasi Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo dibuat ketakutan olehnya dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Jongin.

"Hyung geumanhae! Kau sudah membuatnya ketakutan!" Sehun membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan ketika membawa gadis itu ke rumah ini!" tanya Jongin pada Sehun saat mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tengah rumah mereka.

"Dia tersesat hyung dan aku kasihan padanya. Lagi pula sepertinya dia tidak bisa bicara. Biarkan dia tinggal bersama kita di rumah ini. Lagi pula kita bisa menyuruhnya untuk memasak. Aku bosan dengan masakanmu yang tidak enak sama sekali" Sehun mendapatkan sebuah jitakan dari Jongin karena telah berkata seperti itu.

"Bagaimana jika appa tahu?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Tenang saja, untuk sementara appa masih sibuk di Seoul. Appa akan pulang di hari peringatan kematian eomma. Ahh itu masih dua bulan lagi" jawab Sehun enteng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Sehun...! Do Kyungsoo...! kajja kita makan" seru Kim Jongin dari dapur rumahnya.

"Waahh..enak!" kata Kyungsoo saat melahap makanannya.

"Kau sudah bisa bicara ternyata hm.." kata Jongin.

"Tentu saja hyung aku yang selalu mengajarinya setiap hari selama satu bulan ini. Dia sangat pintar" kata Sehun.

Jongin sudah mengijinkan Kyungsoo tinggal di rumahnya selama satu bulan ini karena dia pikir akan ada yang memasakkan makanan untuknya. Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo tidak bisa memasak sama sekali. Bahkan hanya memasak air pun dia tidak bisa. Mungkin di planetnya semua makanan sudah ada tanpa harus dimasak terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Jongin. Memang benar, Kyungsoo bukanlah makhluk asli bumi. Kyungsoo berasal dari sebuah planet yang jauh dari planet bumi yang bernama EXO Planet. Beruntung tidak ada tetangga yang protes dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo karena letak rumah mereka memisah dengan rumah penduduk.

"Dan kau Kim Kyungsoo! Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan bahwa masakan Jongin hyung enak" kata Sehun kemudian.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Kim Sehum. Aku tidak suka! Dan masakan Jongin memang enak karena aku belum pernah merasakan makanan selain buatan Kim Jongin!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo.. apa aku adikmu eoh! Tidak sopan jika hanya memanggil namaku saja! Panggil aku Jongin oppa" kata Jongin lengkap dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Apa-apaan kau hyung! Andwae! Jika Kyungsoo memanggilmu oppa, maka dia juga harus memanggilku Sehun oppa!" protes Sehun di sela-sela makannya.

"Shireo! Aku tidak bisa!" tolak Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah Kyungie~ nanti aku akan megajarimu memasak makanan yang enak agar kau yang memasak untuk kami setiap hari" Sehun memohon pada Kyungsoo.

"Jeongmal?"

.

.

.

.

"Whoa...! lemparan Jongin hyung bagus sekali, daebak!" teriak Sehun. Sekarang mereka bertiga termasuk Kyungsoo tentunya sedang bermain olahraga cakram di halaman rumah mereka.

Suasana pedesaan yang sepi dikelilingi oleh bukit-bukit yang hijau juga ladang rumput yang tidak tertutup salju menambah nyaman untuk bermain dan berolahraga di pagi hari.

"Kim Kyungsoo cobalah!" seru Sehun.

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Oh Sehun!" teriak Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Ya.. kenapa kau merubah namaku Oh Kyungsoo!"

"HENTIKAN..! jika kalian tidak ingin bermain menyingkirlah" kini Jongin yang berbicara. Semuanya diam.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun dengan sebuah cakram di tangannya. Sehun pun dengan senang hati mengajarkan pada Kyungsoo caranya bermain. Sehun berada di belakang Kyungsoo, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang cakram. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat Kyungsoo kepanasan, padahal musim dingin belum berakhir. Sehun mengayunkan tangan mereka perlahan lalu melemparkannya dengan pelan.

"Cha cobalah. Kalau tidak berhasil aku akan menciummu!" kata Sehun dengan smirknya sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada Kyungsoo. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka berdua kini tengah menatap tajam.

1...2...3! WINGGGG...!

Lemparan Kyungsoo sangat kuat sehingga cakram itu tidak terlihat kemana perginya.

"Whoa... apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Sehun terkagum-kagum melihatnya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin. Namun Jongin terlihat khawatir setelahnya.

CHU~

"Itu karena kau sudah menghilangkan cakramnya" kata Sehun setelah mencium pipi Kyungsoo sekilas.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Bahkan kini tubuhnya juga sudah memanas di musim salju seperti ini. Jongin yang sempat kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kau bilang ingin berkeliling menggunakan kudaku. Kajja" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu membawanya pergi menggunakan kudanya. Kyungsoo yang masih syok hanya bisa pasrah dengan Jongin yang terus membawanya ke sebuah bukit.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Jongin menghentikan kudanya.

"Kau mau terus duduk disana? Kajja! Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu" kemudian Kyungsoo turun dari kuda lalu mengikuti Jongin yang sudah berjalan di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin yang sedang menyingkirkan tumpukan semak-semak di hadapan mereka.

"Nanti kau akan tahu" jawab Jongin yang masih sibuk menyingkirkan semak-semak di depannya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian semak-semak tinggi itu telah disingkirkan oleh Jongin dan menampilkan sebuah benda yang lumayan besar, mungkin benda itu akan muat oleh mereka berdua.

"D-dari mana kau menemukan pesawatku?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak menemukannya. Sejak pertama memang benda ini selalu berada di sini karena kau sendiri yang telah meninggalkannya" jawab Jongin.

"Ahhh.." Kyungsoo teringat saat satu bulan yang lalu dirinya mendarat di bumi untuk pertama kalinya. Namun ia melarikan diri begitu melihat manusia pertama yang ia jumpai.

"Sudah ingat?" tanya Jongin.

"Ne, kau yang selama ini menyembunyikannya?"

"Hm,, chogi, aku begitu penasaran dengan isinya. Apa aku boleh melihat-lihat?" tanya Jongin.

"Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo cemas.

"Aku hanya penasaran apakah ini masih berfungsi atau tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau akan selamanya berada di sini? Kau tidak ingin kembali ke planetmu? Sebenarnya untuk apa kau berada di bumi"

"Ahh.. tapi kau tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam kan? Jika pesawat ini rusak aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali"

"Yakso! Sebagai peneliti aku hanya ingin mengamatinya saja"

"Eoh? Peniti?" Kyungsoo bingung.

"P-E-N-E-L-I-T-I = orang yang biasanya melakukan penelitian"

"Ahhh.." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin berputar-putar mengelilingi pesawat itu untuk mencari dimana letak pintu yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya satu bulan yang lalu.

"Di mana pintunya? Setelah satu bulan aku menjaga pesawat ini, sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu dimana letak pintunya"

"Eoh? Mundur" Kyungsoo menempatkan dirinya di depan pesawat. "Chankkaman! Setelah aku membuka pintunya kau harus menjawab apapun yang akan aku tanyakan, arraseo!" lanjutnya.

"Ne, arrayo!" jawab Jongin yang terlihat sudah tidak sabar menunggu Kyungsoo untuk membukakan pintu pesawatnya.

Kyungsoo terpejam, ke dua telapak tanyannya menyentuh permukaan pesawat lalu kemudian ia memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah. Sesaat kemudian pintu yang tadinya tidak terlihat perlahan membuka, menampakkan sinar putih yang begitu menyilaukan sama seperti saat pertama kali Jongin melihatnya. Jongin menutup matanya dengan salah satu lengannya yang membuatnya tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam.

"Kau mau masuk tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo dari dalam. Tak mengambil waktu lama, Jongin langsung menyusul. Jongin terkagum-kagum saat melihat bagian dalamnya. Banyak tombol-tombol berwarna-warni yang membuatnya pusing saat melihatnya. Jika disamakan dengan kendaraan manusia, sekarang Kyungsoo sedang duduk di bagian kemudi dan menyalakan mesin pesawatnya.

"Apa masih bisa berfungsi?" tanya Jongin lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Walau pun dari luar pesawai itu terlihat kecil namun di dalamnya cukup untuk dua kursi yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

"Entahlah aku akan mencobanya" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menekan tombol merah di depannya. Seketika pesawat yang tadinya sedikit mendapat pencahayaan hanya dari warna tombol, ternyata di sana juga banyak terdapat lampu yang menyala terang setelah Kyungsoo menghidupkan mesin pesawatnya. Jongin dibuat melongo /? Karenanya.

"Apa ini? Kenapa tidak bisa berjalan?" Kyungsoo bingung, Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung juga.

"Omo aku lupa! Satu bulan yang lalu aku terjatuh ke bumi karena bahan bakar pesawatku habis di tengah perjalanan!" kata Kyungsoo setelah menemukan alasannya.

"Eoh? Memangnya saat itu kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku harus keluar dari planet EXO untuk mencari pairing-ku dan aku tidak akan kembali sebelum menemukannya" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Apa itu pairing?" Jongin semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa yah? Ahh, pasangan! Setiap makhluk _perentager_ sepertiku yang tinggal di EXO planet pasti memiliki pasangan yang disebut dengan _Perentager Pairing_. Dan aku terpisah dengan pairingku" jawab Kyungsoo lesu.

"Ahh lalu? Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Apa dia satu-satunya pairingmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Karena jika kita tidak kembali setelah 1000 tahun sejak kejadian itu, mungkin planet EXO akan di kuasai oleh raja _perfider _dan kami harus segera menghentikannya_. _Awalnya dia adalah perentager sepertiku, namun karena merasa dikhianati oleh kekasihnya yang menikah dengan raja kami maka dirinya memutuskan untuk menjadi musuh _perentager_ sampai bisa mendapatkan planet EXO. Kau pasti bertanya mengapa harus aku dan pairingku yang harus mengalahkan raja _perfider?_ Itu karena kami adalah pairing terkuat di EXO planet setelah pairing raja dan ratu, _KAIDO _sebutan untuk kami_"_ Kata Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Lalu kemana perginya Mr. Pairingmu? Haha... apa dia meninggalkanmu? Dia namja-kan?" pertanyaan Jongin yang satu ini dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Kyungsoo.

"K.A.I ! namanya K.A.I dia namja sepertimu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Arraseo! Kemana perginya K.A.I dan kenapa kalian berdua bisa terpisah. Tunggu dulu, apa dia suamimu? Sebenarnya seperti apa sih kehidupan di planetmu!" tanya Jongin beruntun.

"Ya! Bisa dibilang seperti itu karena kehidupan kami tidak jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan di bumi. Bedanya kita ditakdirkan hanya memiliki satu pairing untuk selamanya, dan kehidupan kami abadi selamanya walaupun kadang ada _perentager_ yang mati. Itu pun karena mereka terpisah dari pairingnya" Kyungsoo tampak berpikir, begitu juga dengan Jongin.

"Jadi kau akan mati jika tidak bertemu dengan pairingmu?" pikiran Jongin sama seperti Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Aku pasti akan mati, lebih parahnya lagi karena aku sekarang berada di luar planet EXO aku hanya memiliki waktu sekitar 100 hari untuk bisa bertahan hidup" perkataan Kyungsoo melemah.

"..." Jongin terdiam. Entah apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Seperti takut, kasihan atau semacam perasaan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ahh, berbicara tentang pairing. Aku tidak pernah melihat orang tuamu!" tanya Kyungsoo di tengah keheningan.

"Ayahku sedang bekerja di Seoul, tempatnya lumayan jauh dari sini. Sedangkan eommaku, dia meninggal setelah melahirkan kami" jawab Jongin tertunduk.

"Ahh.."

"Jadi dimana pairingmu sekarang? Jika dia sudah dikeluarkan dari planet EXO bukankah dia juga bisa mati? Tunggu, kenapa dia bisa dikeluarkan? Kau belum menceritakannya padaku" tanya Jongin.

"Ceritanya berawal dari sekitar 1000 tahun yang lalu, di planet EXO. Raja _perfider _yang bernama Sandigo menculik L setelah berhasil membunuh raja yang sudah menikahi kekasihnya. Dia adalah putra dari raja dan ratu. Sandigo berhasil membawa kabur L setelah berhasil dikalahkan oleh kami. Namun dia tetap tidak bisa diam. Setiap seratus tahun sekali Sandigo akan muncul untuk menyerang EXO planet. Seratus tahun pertama Sandigo hanya membawa satu muridnya, Sirius. Namun seratus tahun setelahnya pengikut Sandigo bertambah hingga terjadi peperangan antara bangsa _perentager _dengan bangsa _perfider _yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh kami karena K.A.I berhasil mengurung Sandigo disebuah lubang besar di luar angkasa. Sedangkan Sirius, pengikut Sandigo yang tersisa berhasil melarikan diri. Namun K.A.I yang sudah melanggar peraturan karena berani keluar dari planet EXO maka K.A.I dan aku sebagai pairingnya mendapatkan hukuman dari ratu. Ratu memisahkan aku dan K.A.I..." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak.

"K.A.I dihukum oleh ratu dengan cara memusnahkannya lalu meniupkan titisan dari K.A.I itu pada sebuah pohon, namanya pohon kehidupan. Sedangkan aku karena seorang yeoja, aku diperbolehkan untuk tetap tinggal di planet dengan syarat semua ingatan tentang masalaluku dengan K.A.I dihilangkan"

"Kalau seperti itu sama saja dengan ratu yang membuatmu mati secara perlahan?" potong Jongin.

"Ne, karena takdir yang sudah berlaku di EXO planet adalah apabila pairing _perentager_ dipisahkan maka akan menjadikan salah satu bahkan keduanya dalam masalah besar selama satu malam di malam bulan purnama dalam hitungan ganjil. Apabila mereka tidak dipertemukan untuk menjalani ritual khusus, maka mereka tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan mereka hingga akhirnya mereka akan mati secara perlahan" suara Kyungsoo melemah.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mencari K.A.I yang mungkin juga sudah mati?"

"Karena aku yakin K.A.I belum mati! Sirius pernah berkata bahwa Sandigo akan bangkit untuk menyerang planet EXO kembali. Sehingga ratu mengutusku untuk mencari K.A.I yang sudah 1000 tahun tidak ku ingat. Bahkan aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Tapi setahuku, hanya K.A.I yang bisa mengeluarkan Sandigo dari lubang itu, entahlah" penjelasan Kyungsoo pun berhenti diakhiri dengan henbusan nafas panjang.

"Kapan malam purnama itu akan datang?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Mungkin satu bulan lagi, purnama yang akan datang" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa saat pertama kali kau datang tidak ada yang aneh denganmu? Bukankah malam itu juga purnama dalam hitungan ganjil?"

"Molla aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, tapi aku merasakan baik-baik saja setelah turun dari pesawat. Tapi yang jelas aku benci suasana dingin seperti malam itu. Di tempat kami tidak ada salju, tidak ada hujan. Sehingga kami tidak kuat dengan yang seperti itu."

"Ahh.. apa kau begitu mencintai pairingmu?"

"Eoh? Apa itu cinta?"

"Eum bagaimana aku mengatakannya yah... cinta adalah perasaan bahagia saat kau sedang bersamanya walaupun sebenarnya kau begitu gelisah karena terlampau dekat dengannya. Dan kalian akan menjadi kuat ketika sedang bersama, seperti yang kau katakan tadi" jawab Jongin.

"Oh! Tentu aku mencintainya. Lalu?"

"Jantungmu akan berdetak begitu cepat saat kalian sedekat ini" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo hingga sekarang mereka semakin dekat.

"Eoh? Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya, memegangnya namun tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Arghhh bagaimana menjelaskannya!" Jongin frustasi.

"Ahh! Bibir tidak bisa berbohong!" Jongin mendapatkan sebuah ide. Kemudian ia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Namun saat Jongin hendak menciumnya, Kyungsoo segera keluar dari pesawat itu.

"Ahh.. di dalam panas sekali! Apa kau bisa membuat mesin pendingin? Bukankah manusia pintar dalam membuat hal-hal seperti itu?" Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam.

"Huft.. kenapa aku yang berdebar" kata Jongin yang masih di dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya hyung.. kenapa kau tidak pernah memasak lagi?" teriak Sehun dari dapur. Sudah satu minggu sejak Kyungsoo menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun, Jongin tidak pernah memasak lagi untuk mereka.

Ya. Setelah Kyungsoo mendapat penjelasan tentang cinta dari Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung mencari Sehun. Mencium pipinya lalu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya.

"Yak! Kembalikan remote-ku!" Kyungsoo sengaja merebut remote televisi saat Jongin sedang menonton televisi agar Jongin mau membuatkannya makanan.

"Shireo! Buatkan kami makanan dulu!"

"Kyungsoo-ya.. ayo kita belajar memasak bersama!" seru Sehun dari dapur.

PRAANGGG..!

Terdengar suara kaca pecah dari ruang televisi.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan sembarangan menggunakan kekuatanmu! Kau sama seperti monster!" kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo sebelum Sehun menghampiri mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Gwaenchana?" Sehun yang panik langsung berlari ke ruang televisi.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah itu. Namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan baik. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa barang yang telah ia rusak secara tidak sengaja.

Kyungsoo menangis, sebegitu marahkah Jongin padanya? Hanya karena melempar remote TV yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan vas bunga di atas meja Jongin dengan tega menyebutnya sama seperti monster. Jongin kini sudah pergi karena tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis di pelukan Sehun.

"Hyung kau tidak boleh seperti itu, dia melakukannya secara tidak sengaja!" teriak Sehun yang sedang memeluk Kyungsoo agar membuatnya sedikit tenang.

..

"Gwaenchana..."

"Jongin hyung hanya takut jika kau terluka" kata Sehun lagi saat duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi pagi masih terdiam tidak mau keluar dari kamar Sehun. Kyungsoo masih diam, belum mau menanggapi perkataan Sehun padanya.

"Apa aku begitu menakutkan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu yang masih menatap bingkai foto di depannya. Foto masa kecil Jongin dan Sehun yang terlihat sedang tersenyum saat keduanya duduk berdampingan.

"Ani! Kau sama sekali tidak menakutkan bagiku" Sehun langsung membantah perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Keundae.. mengapa Jongin membenciku? Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja?"

" Andwae! Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini"Kyungsoo menatap kearah Sehun yang tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi Kim Sehun, aku tidak bias berlama-lama di sini" Kyungsoo melepas tangan Sehun dari tangannya. Namun Sehun malah meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kim Sehun..." Kyungsoo tertegun dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya.

"Andwae Kyung.. kau tidak boleh pergi... Bukankah kau menyukaiku" suara Sehun melemah. Kyungsoo diam, dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Kyungsoo memberikan sentuhan pada punggung Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

'_Kenapa malah aku yang menenangkannya?'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu.." kata-kata itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kyungsoo hingga ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya penuh arti.

Kyungsoo mulai bingung, sebenarnya dia juga tidak begitu paham dengan pengakuan seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kyungsoo takut jika tindakannya akan dianggap salah seperti ketika dirinya tiba-tiba mencium Sehun dan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya setelah Kyungsoo mendapat pelajaran tentang cinta dari Kim Jongin.

"Nado.. aku menyayangimu Kim Sehun" kata-kata itu terlepas begitu saja dari bibir Kyungsoo. Hingga bibir itu bertemu dengan bibir Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menyentuhnya.

Menyalurkan rasa kebahagianannya pada Kyungsoo melalui ciuman itu. Hingga ciumannya berakhir saat Kyungsoo memintanya untuk melepas pagutan di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa dia belum sadar juga?" tanya Jongin enggan.

"Ne hyung, aku khawatir sekali. Sudah hampir satu minggu Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri di kamarku" jawab Sehun saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita membawanya ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Andwae!"

"Wae hyung? Aku takut terjadi hal yang buruk padanya" Sehun menatap kakaknya sedikit cemas.

"Ani. Sebaiknya kita merawatnya di rumah. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya eoh?" tanya Jongin.

'_Nanti orang bisa tahu jika Kyungsoo bukan manusia'_ lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

"Eh? Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya" Sehun terlihat sedang berpikir untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum Kyungsoo pingsan.

"Sore itu setelah kau marah padanya karena memecahkan vas bunga aku menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis di kamarku" Jongin menoleh mendengar cerita Sehun.

"Selama itukah?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Ne, kau begitu keterlaluan hyung. Dia bahkan berpikiran untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah ini" jawab Sehun.

"Lalu?"

" Tentu saja aku melarangnya. Kemudian aku memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya" Jongin menoleh kembali menatap Sehun yang sedang asik bercerita.

"Kau tidak penasaran apa jawabannya?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin karena tidak mendapat responnya.

"Mwo?" tanya Jongin singkat.

"Dia bilang dia juga menyayangiku hyung! Lalu aku menciumnya!"

"Mwo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Wae hyung? Kita sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih sekarang. Apa aku tidak boleh melakukannya? Apa jangan-jangan kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Sehun seduktif.

"Aniyo! Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan setelah itu?" Jongin kembali duduk di samping adiknya.

"Aku membawakannya makan malam dan kita makan malam bersama di kamarku" jawab Sehun senang.

"Setelah itu?"

"Tentu saja aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur" jawab Sehun.

"Dan kau?"

"Aku juga tidur. Bukankah malam itu aku tidur bersamamu! Dan paginya Kyungsoo sudah tidak sadarkan diri" jawab Sehun agak sedikit jengkel karena Jongin selalu memberinya pertanyaan aneh.

"Lalu jika kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya mengapa dia bisa seperti itu. Tidak demam, tidak sakit tapi tidak juga bangun-bangun" kata Jongin.

"Apa dia pingsang karena berciuman denganku?" tanya Sehun heran.

'_Apa mungkin manusia planet seperti dirinya tidak bias bersentuhan dengan namusia bumi? Mungkin tidak ketika itu sebuah ciuman!' _batin Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku harus menciumnya kembali hyung, seperti di film-film.." Sehun berlari menuju kamarnya dimana ada Kyungsoo yang sedang terbaring lemah di sana.

"Yak! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Jongin menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun yang sedang mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja membangunkannya hyung! Memang apa lagi?" Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi bukan seperti itu caranya! Sekarang sebaiknya kau ambil air hangat untuk membersihkan wajahnya!"

"Siap hyung!" Sehun langsung melesat ke dapur lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat dengan handuk kecil.

"Hyung aku ada kuliah sore ini. Mungkin sampai larut. Kau sendiri? Apa hari ini tidak ada penelitian?" tanya Sehun sambil menenteng tas kuliahnya.

"Ani!" jawab Jongin singkat. _'Sebenarnya ada, tapi itu tidak penting untuk sekarang' _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Baguslah.. kalau begitu aku titip Kyungsoo. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Jika dia sudah sadar hubungi aku segera, arra!" Sehun langsung pergi setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Jongin.

...

...

"Apa dia belum sadar juga?" Jongin membuka pintu kamar Sehun perlahan.

'_Ahh ternyata belum'_ pikir Jongin setelah melihat Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam di atas kasur.

"Ada apa denganmu eoh? Dimana kekuatanmu! Hanya karena Sehun menciummu kau jadi lemah seperti ini" ucap Jongin setelah duduk di kursi dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae.. apa aku terlalu keras denganmu? Jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak berniat untuk membuatmu takut" Jongin masih saja berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila dengan sosok yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya takut jika kau sering melakukannya, keberadaanmu akan diketahui orang lain termasuk... Kim Sehun" kata Jongin kemudian sebelum dirinya terlelap dengan kepala yang bersandar di lengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Sudah pagi ternyata" Jongin melirik ke jam dinding yang menempil di dinding kamar Sehun. Ia tertidur sampai pagi ketika sedang menjaga Kyungsoo tadi malam.

"Ahhh.. apakah Sehun belum pulang juga? Sekarang sudah jam lima pagi" Jongin kembali menatap wajah damai yang sedang terbaring di hadapannya.

"Ahh dia belum bangun rupanya" kata Jongin setelahnya. Perlahan Jongin mendekati wajah Kyungsoo semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Jika hanya kecupan mungkin tidak masalah"

CHU~

Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar itu setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan untuk Kyungsoo. Di balik pintu kamar ternyata sudah ada Sehun yang baru saja ingin membuka pintu.

TBC or END?

_**Perentager: Makhluk asli dari EXO Planet.**_

Gimana pendapat chingu tentang nih FF?

**GAJE? **

Bikin pusing #dipijetsamambahDKS (?)

Lanjut atau tidaknya nih FF tergantung dari review. #salam2jari

Review juseyo~^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Perentager Pairing**

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Fantasy, Romance dan temukan sendiri ne xD**_

_Rate : __**T (GS)**_

_Main Cast : __**Do Kyungsoo (D.O)**_

_**Kim Jongin (K.A.I)**_

_Warning: __**GS **__(Genderswitch), Typo (__**s**__), GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, OOC._

**Summary :**D.O makhluk _perentager_ yang nyasar ke bumi. Bertemu dengan ilmuan muda bernama Kim Jongin. Bagaimana akhir dari kisah mereka? Teng teng teng... KaiSoo/KaiDo/slight HunSoo. GS^^

_._

_._

_._

**Cerita ini hanya untuk orang yang menyukainya. Kalo nggak suka ya jangan dibaca. Don't be a plagiator! Tidak terima bash.. this is just my imajination. RnR please^^**

_~Happy Reading~_

Perentager Pairing

Chapter 2

"Jika hanya sebuah kecupan mungkin tidak masalah" perlahan tapi pasti Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis di hadapannya yang sudah genap satu minggu ini belum juga bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

CHU~

'_Kering dan dingin...'_ itulah yang dirasakan Jongin ketika bibirnya menempel tepat di bibir Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat itu.

Tak lama Jongin menyudahi kecupan singkat itu. Sedikit tidak rela memang karena meskipun bibir Kyungsoo tidak semerah biasanya, namun Jongin menginginkan yang lebih dari sekedar sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Bangunlah.. bogoshipeo.." Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar itu setelah membenarkan selimut Kyungsoo agar membuatnya tetap hangat. Di balik pintu kamar ternyata sudah ada Sehun yang mungkin baru saja ingin membuka pintu.

"Ahh hyung.. kau semalaman menjaga Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun saat Jongin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eoh? Hmm.."

Sehun melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sana. Jongin yang belum pergi dari depan pintu pun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

"Eoh, sepertinya dia sudah bangun?" kata Sehun. Jongin pun beranggapan sama dan tidak membuang waktu dia kembali untuk masuk ke dalam. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi sepasang tangan Sehun menahannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau pasti lelah hyung, istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menjaganya hari ini. Gwaenchana.. aku tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam padanya" kata Sehun sembari mengeratkan genggamannya untuk meyakinkan hyungnya. Jongin menatapnya tajam.

"Yakso! Aku pacarnya dan aku mencintainya. Aku tidak akan berani menyakitinya" kata Sehun kemudian seakan mengerti arti tatapan yang diberikan Kim Jongin padanya. Sehun membawa Jongin ke pintu kamarnya sendiri yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

"Soo-ya!" Sehun segera masuk ke dalam setelah Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Melihat apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Eum~ Sehun-ah apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa rasanya aku seperti sudah tertidur begitu lama? Ku kira aku tidak akan kembali ke sini" Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa berat dan pusing. Lalu dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti ada yang baru saja menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo kemudian beralih ke bibirnya yang terasa aneh itu.

"Eoh, apa kau haus? Chankkaman! Aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu" Sehun berdiri dari kursi yang berada di samping ranjang. Kyungsoo segera meraih tangan Sehun sebelum ia pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Chogi.. apa tadi Kim Jongin berada di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Sehun kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ani! Sejak kau pingsan satu minggu yang lalu, aku yang telah menjagamu dan selalu berada di sisimu" jawab Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Keundae, kenapa aku seperti mendengar suaranya?" Kyungsoo bingung dengan apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

"Anieyo.. Jongin hyung ada di kamarnya sekarang. Mungkin kau hanya bermimpi chagi.." jawab Sehun sembari membenarkan rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak terawat selama satu minggu.

"Eh? CHAGI? Mwoya?" Kyungsoo yang masih belajar menggunakan bahasa yang ada di bumi kesulitan dengan kata-kata asing yang belum pernah didengarnya.

"Mwo? Apa kau baru pertama kali dipanggil seperti itu? Chagi?" Sehun mulai menggoda Kyungsoo dengan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang sedikit mengurus.

"Mwoya.. apa kau sedang mengejekku sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya yang baru saja di cubit oleh Sehun.

"Ani! Chagi adalah panggilan sayang untuk kekasihnya. Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih sekarang? Kita bahkan sudah berciuman satu minggu yang lalu. Kau tidak ingat?" Sehun mulai kesal karena Kyungsoo tidak mengingatnya.

"Mwoya!" Kyungsoo masih belum juga mengingat kejadian dengan Sehun sesaat sebelum pingsan itu.

"Yasudahlah, aku akan ambilkan minum ne! Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana" Sehun kemudian beranjak dari kamar Kyungsoo.

'_Ige Mwoya! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Seingatku tadi aku sedang bersama dengan Jongin sebelum aku membuka mataku kembali'_ hanya ada Kim Jongin yang ada dalam ingatannya sekarang.

**Kyungsoo Dream's**

"**Jonginie..." Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri seorang namja tan yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah pohon besar. Pria itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya, sambil tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.**

"**Kau lama sekali eoh? Kenapa baru datang, aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama" Katanya kemudian setelah Kyungsoo sampai di tempatnya berada.**

"**Eoh? Kau berlebihan Kim Jongin! Aku harus mempersiapkan ini terlebih dahulu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil membongkar isi keranjang pikniknya yang penuh dengan makanan buatannya sendiri.**

"**Aigoo.. kau sendiri yang membuatnya?" tanya Jongin sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.**

"**Hehe, geurom!" Kyungsoo tersenyum.**

"**Cobalah!" katanya kemudian.**

"**Wahh.. mashita! Kau sudah pandai memasak eoh!" puji Jongin setelah mencicipi spagetty kimci buatan Kyungsoo.**

"**Hahaha.. tentu saja, karena kau yang sudah mengajariku memasak!" jawab Kyungsoo.**

**Setelah selesai melahap semua masakan Kyungsoo, Jongin duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar beralaskan kain yang sengaja mereka bawa, memandang langit merah sore itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah tertidur dengan damai di pangkuan Jongin.**

"**Ya Kyungsoo-ya..bangunlah.." kata Jongin lembut.**

"**Ireona.. atau aku akan menciummu!" Jongin terkekeh geli setelah mendengar suaranya sendiri, dia terlihat seperti orang gila karena berbicara sendiri. Jongin merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi dahinya. Lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo singkat.**

"**Tidak mau bangun juga eoh?" Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Perlahan-lahan jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat. Jongin juga bisa mendengar suara deru nafas Kyungsoo semakin jelas. Hingga akhirnya ke dua bibir mereka menyatu. Jongin menyapu bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Memejamkan ke dua matanya, merasakan sentuhan yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo yang belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya.**

"**Euh..." satu leguhan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia pun membuka matanya, meregangkan ke dua tangannya yang terasa kaku.**

"**Eoh? Ke mana anak itu pergi?" Kyungsoo melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari seseorang yang sebelumnya berada di sana bersama dengannya.**

"**Kim Jongin.. kau dimana.." teriak Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali ia memanggil-manggil namja itu, tapi dia tidak muncul juga.**

"**D.O-ya.." terdengar sebuah suara panggilan dari balik pohon besar yang berada di belakangnya. Kyungsoo menghadap ke pohon besar itu, mendekati pohon itu untuk mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya hingga sesosok namja tinggi muncul dari balik pohon besar itu.**

"**J-jongin..." Kyungsoo sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya itu. Wajah namja itu mirip dengan Kim Jongin, namun jika melihat dari penampilannya, dia lebih terlihat seperti tokoh dalam komik yang sering dibaca oleh Kim Sehun. Kelopak matanya berwarna hitam dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sedangkan rambutnya berwarna putih –kayak di MV Overdose-. Pakaiannya pun aneh, tidak seperti Jongin beberapa waktu yang lalu.**

"**K-kau dari mana saja K-kim J-jongin.." tanya Kyungsoo terbata.**

"**Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau belum juga bisa melihatku. Aku sudah sangat lama menunggu kedatanganmu di tempat ini" jawab namja itu.**

"**Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan keadaan di hadapannya sekarang.**

"**Kuharap kau bisa segera mengingatku. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Pyung~" setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, namja itu menghilang tanpa jejak begitu saja.**

"**Yak Kim Jongin! Neo eoddiga!" teriak Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkedip setelah melihat namja itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Kyungsoo berputar mengelilingi pohon besar itu, namun dia tidak juga menemukannya.**

"**Kim Jongin!" karena begitu takutnya Kyungsoo meneriakkan nama Jongin sambil menghentakkan kakinya di tanah. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya sekarang. Hingga terjadi guncangan cukup dahsyat di sana. Kyungoo setidaknya telah berhasil membuat tanah di sekitarnya terbelah-belah.**

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chagi..! apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aigoo, kenapa dapurku jadi kayak kapal pecah!" Sehun yang baru pulang kuliah terkejut saat melihat dapurnya berantakan karena ulah Kyungsoo yang sedang belajar memasak.

"Mwo? Hehehe mian.. aku sedang belajar membuat makanan" Kyungsoo masih saja mengutak-atik /? Potongan daging di hadapannya. Sehun hanya memandanginya dari belakang.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memasak dagingnya dengan serius. Kalian berdua bersiaplah untuk kenyang" Kata Kyungsoo kemudian. Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memasaknya langsung ke apinya!" Katanya.

"Wae? Memangnya aku harus memasaknya dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Itu terlihat seperti lemak babi" kata Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah daging yang sedang diolah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi itu terlihat enak sekali, haha" lanjutnya.

"Haha, tentu saja!" mereka tertawa bersama.

"YAK! Mana makanannya! Jangan hanya tertawa!" teriak Jongin dari meja makan di sela-sela gelak tawa mereka. Jongin terlihat tidak suka saat mendengar mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ne hyung! Sebentar lagi!" jawab Sehun yang tak kalah hebat dengan teriakan Jongin.

"Woah, dagingnya berubah menjadi hitam" kata Sehun saat Kyungsoo mengangkat daging itu satu persatu ke dalam wadah.

"Aku pikir ini akan enak sekali" katanya kemudian.

"Kau bawa ini ke meja makan. Aku akan makan di sini saja" Kyungsoo memilih melanjutkan acara memanggangnya di dapur.

"Dagingnya datang" Sehun menghampiri Jongin dengan sepiring daging panggang di tangannya. Kemudian diletakkan di atas meja untuk santap malam mereka.

"Ada apa dengan warnanya" Jongin memandangi potongan daging yang berwarna hitam.

"Itu karena Kyungsoo memasaknya langsung di atas apinya. Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya makan saja hyung!" timpal Sehun

"Ini terlihat seperti belum matang. Aku tidak mau memakannya!" Jongin mengeluarkan kembali daging yang sempat dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun mulai mencicipi masakan Kyungsoo itu.

"Aku pikir aku sedang minum obat, rasanya pahit" kata Sehun setelah menelan dagingnya.

"Apa ini benar-benar masakan Kyungsoo? Mengecewakan!" kata Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kau harus mencobanya!" teriak Jongin dari meja makan.

"Ya! Sebaiknya kau gunakan penggorengan saja" Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo di dapur.

"Apa rasanya tidak enak?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitas memanggangnya.

"Ya, terlalu pahit" jawab Sehun. Kyungsoo langsung mencicipi masakan pertamanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi mengapa rasanya enak bagiku" katanya kemudian.

"Hyung bilang kau berhenti saja. Kita tidak bisa makan daging ini lagi" kata Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa ini tidak matang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, di terlihat kecewa dengan hasil masakannya sendiri.

"Bukan itu saja, tapi rasanya juga..."

"Pahit"potong Kyungsoo.

"Ya karena itu terlalu hangus" jawab Sehun.

"Ini enak! Apa aku terlihat kepahitan? Tapi rasanya tidak pahit bagiku" Kyungsoo kembali memakan masakannya.

"Ini benar-benar enak" lanjutnya.

"Cobalah!" Kyungsoo memberikan sepotong daging pada Sehun. Sehun pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dan mereka berdua berakhir dengan acara *mari suap-suapan* sampai akhirnya suara Kim Jongin menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Yak! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan! Kalian mau membiarkanku mati kelaparan sendirian eoh?" Jongin menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang berdiri di depan pemanggangan.

"Minggir! Aku akan membuat masakan sendiri" Jongin mulai mengambil beberapa bahan makanan lalu berdiri di antara Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Untuk memisahkan mereka berdua, batinnya. -_-

"Kau mau membuat apa hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Sup pasta kacang" jawab Jongin singkat

"Woah.. apa kau tahu caranya?" Sehun terlihat bersemangat.

"Ani. Kau, tanya sama appa" walau sedikit kesal, Sehun tetap mengirim pesan untuk bertanya pada appanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya duduk dan memperhatikan mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Apa appa juga tahu caranya?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang sedang mengiris bawang.

"Ne, saat appa sedang mengadakan liburan akhir tahun bersama teman-temannya, dia sempat membuat sup pasta kacang bersama mereka" jawab Jongin.

"Sehun-ah... ada telfon" Kyungsoo memberikan ponsel Sehun yang tadi dititipkan padanya.

"Siapa?"

"Chen appa!" jawab Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali pada posisi semula.

"Appa~"

"_Ne, Sehun-ah. Kalian ada di mana?"_

"Appa.. ini Jongin. Bagaimana kabar appa?" Jongin ikut mendekatkan dirinya pada ponsel Sehun.

"_Appa baik, appa mencintai kalian semua~" jawab Chen._

"Whoa..." mereka semua tercengang dengan pengakuan Chen, termasuk Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak tahu siapa itu Chen.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan sebenarnya, apa di sup pasta kacang kedelai ada bawangnya?" tanya Jongin.

"_Tentu saja ada!" jawab Chen._

"Lalu kita punya timun jepang, bawang, jamur,dan tofu"

"_Kamu tinggal memasukkan saja semuanya"_

"Oke, aku mengerti appa" sahut Jongin.

"Appa! Kapan appa pulang?" tanya Sehun.

"_Dua minggu lagi"_

"Baiklah, Kamsahamnida appa!"ucap Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chagiya... neo eoddiga!" teriak Sehun setelah ia tidak berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo di kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kau di mana eoh!" kini Sehun berteriak sambil mencari Kyungsoo di dapur, berharap jika yeoja itu sedang berada di sana. Benar saja, saat dirinya memasuki dapur Kyungsoo berlari menghampirinya dari pintu belakang yang berada di dapur rumahnya.

"Kau darimana saja chagi?" tanya Sehun setelah berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Kim Sehun. Aku tidak suka!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Kyungsoo malah memarahinya.

"Wae? Kita adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang, apa kau lupa hm?"

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda Kim Sehun! Aku tidak mungkin mau " jawab Kyungsoo disertai dengan gelak tawa.

"Mwoya! Kau tidak percaya padaku CHAGI?" ucap Sehun menegaskan kata terakhirnya.

"Kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Aish.. menggelikan"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan serius.

"Mwo? Memangnya ada apa eoh? Ah.. batta. Aku lupa! Aku sedang mencari Jongin oppa. dimana dia?"

Beberapa hari setelah siuman, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat apapun pada hati itu. Kecuali satu hal, Kim Jongin. Kini Kyungsoo akan selalu mencarinya ketika tidak melihat wajah Kim Jongin sebentar saja. Entahlah, mungkin ini karena pengaruh dari mimpinya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau selalu mencarinya eoh? Apa kau lupa jika kemarin kau sampai tidak bisa berhenti menangis karena Jongin hyung. Tapi kenapa kau malah lebih peduli padanya sekarang!" kata Sehun kesal.

"Bahkan saat pertama kali kau membuka matamu, hanya Jongin yang ada di dalam pikiranmu. Ada apa sebenarnya!" ucap Sehun meninggi.

"Eoh? Aku menangis? Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Aish, sudahlah. Kau benar-benar! Silahkan saja kau cari Jongin hyung ke dalam hutan! Kau mungkin akan menemukannya di sana. Dia menjadi semakin sibuk setelah bertemu dengan peneliti aneh yang sama saja seperti dirinya"

"Ye! Hutan?"

'_Untuk apa Jongin pergi meneliti di hutan? Apa dia sedang membetulkan pesawatku?'_ pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo memang kehilangan semua ingatannya. Tapi hanya ingatan satu hari/? Satu hari saat dirinya pingsan. Dan selama pingsan satu minggu, Kyungsoo hanya merasa bahwa dirinya sedang tertidur saat itu.

"Ne! Dia kembali dengan penelitian konyolnya. Aku juga tidak tahu apa itu, karena dia tidak mau mengatakannya padaku. Sungguh menyebalkan!" jawab Sehun acuh.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun, Kyungsoo langsung pergi dari hadapannya. Berlari menuju pintu depan rumah.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana lagi!"

BRUKK!

Kyungsoo sempat menabrak seseorang saat dirinya sedang berlari di halaman rumah. Tapi Kyungsoo langsung saja kabur setelah berhasil meminta maaf kepada orang yang telah ditabraknya tadi tanpa mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"YA YA YA! Kyungsoo-ya!" Sehun berlari menyusul Kyungsoo. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang namja paruh baya sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan juga sebuah tas di tangan kanannya.

"Appa!" Sehun segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan orang itu, appanya yang baru saja datang dari Seoul.

"Ouraenmania Sehun-ah, ngomong-ngomong siapa yeoja yang baru saja pergi itu?"

"Eoh? Appa melihatnya?" bahkan Sehun sudah lupa jika dirinya sedang mengejar cinta Kyungsoo. Eh! Mengejar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin. Kau dimana!" teriak Kyungsoo saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di pinggir hutan.

Perlahan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan itu untuk mencari Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam hutan itu lebih dalam, tak peguli dengan tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil karena musim dingin yang tak kunjung berakhir.

"Di mana ini, kenapa gelap sekali" Kyungsoo memasuki hutan semakin dalam, jujur ia merasa takut sekarang.

Hingga sinar matahari yang tadinya masih bisa terlihat walaupun terhalang oleh awan musim dingin kini semakin tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Dimanapun itu, Kyungsoo hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Tak perlu ada banyak alasan ketika ingin bertemu dengannya. Karena alasannya hanya satu, Kim Jongin itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Whoaaaaa... #plak

Mian lama updatenya, lagi fokus sama fic yang nthu/? Dulu. Mian juga karena chap ini pendek. Semoga kalian bisa mengerti dan masih setia nungguin nih ff abal. Terimakasih buat review kalian semua..**REVIEW** again ne! Jebbal... xD

EXO mau comeback mini album ye! Tanpa Kris Wu, huhuhu~

Gwaenchana, jika memang dia lebih nyaman dengan perannya sekarang. Ikhlasin aja ne! Tapi jangan ampe lupa bahwa Kris juga pernah mjd bagian dari EXO, inget itu EXO-L!

YEAH...EXO-L. Siapa yang udah dapet id card-nya? Bisa di sertakan di kotak review ne. Biar kita bisa berbagi kebahagiaan bersama, ciah elah.

**Saatnya balas-balas review yeey~^^**

**RiKyungie** : Kyungie pingsan karena dicium sama Sehun. Ceritanya kan klo makhluk EXO Planet nggak bisa kyak gituan sama makhluk bumi Makasih yah, dirunggu review selanjutnya, nih udah lanjut.

: oke oke! Ini udah lanjut kok. RnR ne!

**aqila k** : ia Jongin suka ma Kyungsoo. Udah ketauan kan dari case-nya. Ni udah dilanjut, **review** again ne..

**beng beng max** : hha.. usir yeopeo #plak

**aBeCeH** : yehet *_^

**Bubble Gum** : Emang udah kemana aja/? Ni udah lanjut. Kan gue udah bilang klo alurnya kecepeten. Hhe mian. Lagian ini FF Cuma 2/3 chap aja kok, nggak banyak.

**kihaez** : Aha iya! Author juga suka sama cerita yang kayak ginian #plak. Ni udah dilanjut, review plis~

**Doaddict **: ne, fighting! Udah nggak penasaran lagi kan?

**Ryeolasoo** : Ne eonni, nih udah update. Review again ne! Baca juga nae stories yang laen ne..

** .3745** : Noh Kyungsoo jadi bangun abis dikecup ama abang gue. Masalah Jongin itu Kai ato bukan bisa di liat di chap selanjutnya. xD

**guest** : iye, nih udah gue lanjut. **Perentager = makhluk asli EXO Planet**. RnR ne.. baca juga FF nae yang laennya...

**Cho Gilsang : **Gomapta! Nih udah update, tapi nggak janji bisa cepet. Review again ne~

**mrblackJ** : dua-duanya xD. Nih udah lanjut, review again. Sehun liat, tapi Cuma pura-pura nggak liat/? #gajes

Thanks All..

Review Juseyo^^


End file.
